Legend of Smurfy Hollow (Hero Stories)/Part 1
One night in the forest, Clumsy, Wonder, and the Smurflings were sitting around a campfire roasting smurfberries. Hefty was close by inspecting a wheel on the wagon they had with them. "We're sorry we crashed the cart, guys. We swear we saw something smurfing straight at us," the Smurflings said in unison. "That was just the road, Smurflings," Hefty replied. "Hey, Hefty! How's it looking?" Clumsy asked. "Lookin' good," Hefty said proudly, as he picked up the cart and inspected his muscle. "Nice size. Excellent definition." "He wasn't talking about your muscles, Hefty," Wonder responded. "He's talking about the wheel." "Oh, well, that's busted," Hefty said, as he threw away the broken wheel. "We're all going to die!" Sassette shouted out, getting rather close to Wonder. "Maybe. Or we could all camp out here, walk back home in the morning." Hefty said as he sat down and began to roast a smurfberry on the open fire. "We're not going to die, Sassette," Wonder said to Sassette, putting an arm around her. "We're going to be fine." "So how are we going to pass the time?" Snappy asked, to no Smurf in particular. "I smurf no idea," Slouchy said, sounding completely uninterested as he roasted a smurfberry on the open fire. "Hey! Why don't we tell ghost stories?" Clumsy suggested. "That's a smurfy idea!" Nat said. Sassette got close to Wonder again. "Are you out of your mind? You want to tell me a ghost...," she asked, not noticing that her smurfberry was over the fire, which soon exploded, causing her to jump out of Wonder arms and into Hefty's. "Hey. How you doin'?" Hefty asked, as he put Sassette back on her feet. "Sassette's a scaredy-smurf," Slouchy teased with a smirk. "I am not!" Sassette answered back, trying to sound brave, before sitting down next to Wonder again. "Don't worry, Sassette!" Wonder whispered, as she put her arm back round her once more. "I'll be here with you." "Thank you," Sassette whispered, smiling at her. "Come on, Sassette, you know ghosts aren't real," Clumsy said. "OR ARE THEY?" a voice boomed around them. Sassette got even closer to Wonder, as the other three got closer to Hefty. "Who's out there?" Snappy said, trying to sound brave. "Who said that?" Clumsy asked. "Yeah, who's there?" Hefty shouted. "It's a ghost!" Sassette shouted, before a familiar Smurf appeared. "No, I'm not a ghost," Hero replied. "Will you stop scaring me like that, Hero? You know I hate being scared," Wonder said, as she gave him a slight punch to the shoulder. "Come on, Wonder, it was only for fun," Hero said, rubbing his shoulder. "Hey! It's Hero!" Hefty added. "How you doin'?" "I'm doing quite well, thank you. And if it's a ghost story you seek, this smurf knows one, that's smurfsolutely true." Hero said. The other Smurfs gasped, until they could hear the sound of a shaking cup. "It's just the nerves," Sassette said, as her cup shook rapidly. "Help me!" she whimpered before Hefty put his hand on the cup to stop the shaking. "The story takes place beyond the old covered bridge, in a place no Smurf in their right mind would dare to enter, and where an vengeful, restless spirit is trapped forever," Hero said as he began his story. "You mean the Headless Smurfman? I mean, the Smurfless Headman?" Nat asked. "Yes. The Headless Horseman," Hero said. "Excuse me, Hero, the Headless Horseman... that isn't real. No disrespect," Hefty said. "Oh, but it is, Hefty!" Hero said. "There are some Smurfs who have actually seen him." "Who?" all the other Smurfs asked together. "You mean you don't know the Legend of Smurfy Hollow?" Hero said. ... As Hero began his story, the other Smurfs could imagine their fellow Smurfs decorating the village: some carrying pumpkins, carving them, and dunking for smurfberries while the red autumn leaves covered the ground. They also imagined it in the form of an animated drawing. "The story begins the year of the Golden Harvest. The Smurfs were celebrating the arrival of autumn with games, music and dance," Hero said. "Gather round, Smurfs." Papa Smurf called out, as he gathered his little Smurfs around a stage. "It's time for the event you've all been waiting for..." "The fashion show?" Vanity asked excitedly, until a male goat took a bite of his hat. "Hey! Stop foraging through my harvest hat!" "No, Vanity," Papa Smurf answered. "It's time for the Smurfberry Hunt!" Smurfette soon appeared on stage. "The rules are the same as every year. The Smurf who brings back the most smurfberries before sundown wins!" she said. Brainy was standing next to Fergus with a smirk on his face. "Sorry! I didn't catch what she said. I'm having trouble hearing her over the clanging of these victory medals that I'm wearing from the past nine years of smurfberry hunts." Brainy boasted. "Yeah, joke it up, laddie, because this is the year I'm going to win," Fergus said. "Ha, ha, ha, and ha! That is the sound of me scoffing at the very notion of that impossibility," Brainy said. Fergus got right into Brainy's face and stared him right in the eyes. "Let me add the fact that I'll smurf no competition this year," Brainy added, as he began to walk towards the front of the crowd. "Looks like you'll all be treated to a new Brainy victory dance this year as I am officially retiring the smurfomotion." Most of the other Smurfs began to congratulate and high five him. "You're too kind!" Brainy said, complimenting every Smurf. "Crikey, what a showoff!" Fergus fumed. "It just doesn't make any sense, him winning all these years. I'm bigger, stronger, braver, and I don't wear any pants to slow me down. There's something rotten in the state of Den-smurf, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." "Let the games begin!" Papa Smurf announced at last. As all the Smurfs picked up their buckets and ran off. Brainy, casually, picked up five buckets, and whilst having trouble holding them up, walked off into the forest. All the Smurfs began to pick the smurfberries from nearby bushes and they headed deeper into the forest. Nikolai and Dempsey soon approached the old covered bridge. "Hold on, comrade," Nikolai said. "That there is the old covered bridge that leads to Smurfy Hollow, where the Headless Horseman smurfs." "Yeah, you're right! We better keep smurfing," Dempsey said, as they headed off in another direction. Brainy appeared and headed towards the bridge, but what he didn't know was that Fergus had followed him. As Brainy approached the bridge, he checked his surroundings and then proceeded to head across the bridge. He passed by a crooked sign that read 'Entering Smurfy Hollow'. "There we go. Much better," Brainy said, adjusting the sign. Fergus stuck his head out at the bridge's entrance. "Smurfy Hollow?" Fergus said, questioning the very motion of going into the hollow. "Ooh. I hate this spooky stuff." "Come on, Fergus. You're a brave Smurfsman for smurf's sake," he said, trying to sound brave. He looked up and seen many bats hanging from the ceiling of the bridge roof. "Oh. Why did it have to be bats?" he asked himself, before he stepped on a creaky wooden plank, which caused the bats to suddenly awaken. "Cripes...," Fergus said, as the bats came down from the roof lightning fast, causing him to run to the other end of the bridge. He soon found Brainy again and proceeded to follow him, by using the trees as cover. He could soon hear Brainy humming happily, so he ran into a bush and peered through and his eyes went wide open with disbelief. 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Legend of Smurfy Hollow Chapters